Duck the Great Western Engine
Montague (affectionately known as "Duck" because of his supposed waddle) is a Great Western pannier tank engine. He has his own branch line, as well as two Great Western autocoaches named Alice and Mirabel, as well as three Great Western Slip Coaches collectively nicknamed "Slippies". Bio in the Railway Series Duck worked at Paddington before moving to Sodor in 1955 to take over Percy's shunting duties, leaving the latter free to assist with the construction of Knapford Harbour. Duck was a hard worker, but the others mistook his work ethic for simplicity and tried to use this to their advantage. They soon found their mistake when Duck and Percy took revenge on them by barring them from the shed. When Diesel arrived, the others took a liking to his flattery, but Duck was doubtful and left Diesel to his own devices, which resulted in the latter getting into a mishap with some old trucks. Diesel vowed to get revenge and, inspired by several incidents occurring around the yard in Duck's absence, spread rumours that Duck had given offensive nicknames to the others. Duck was sent to work as a banker atWellsworth pending further inquiry and after bravely stopping a runaway goods train at his own risk regained the respect of the others. Of course, by this time the others were aware that the matter was all Diesel's fault, but Duck's triumph certainly helped. Duck continued working on the main line until 1968, at which time the Tidmouth-Arlesburgh branch line - nicknamed The Little Western - was restored and Duck was asked to run it with help from Oliver and, on occasion, Donald and Douglas. Bio in the television series Duck and Percy often worked at the harbour. But one day, the workload got too heavy and The Fat Controller had brought Diesel to help. Duck and Percy were furious and went on strike until the Fat Controller made them work again. When Diesel pushed some trucks into the sea, he was sent away. Duck and Percy gladly did the work alone. Duck often liked to watch the boats sail at Brendam. One day, a regatta was being held and Duck wished he could sail to faraway lands too. Percy and Harold ignored Duck's remarks. When a man had hurt his hand, Duck brought him to Bertie who would take the man to the hospital. Thanks to Bertie's remarks at Duck for flying along the rails, Duck now knew that rails could take him as many places as water could. In the fourth season, Duck had many adventures, such as helping Stepney take the express to Crovan's Gate after the Diesel broke down, supporting Oliver when he took on S.C. Ruffey and the other trucks, went to the Big City with the engines after they received a letter from a little girl, and tried helping Henry with getting the Flying Kipper up Gordon's Hill, but ended up crashing into it after the tail lamp fell off. Later, Duck was trapped at the docks with the big engines and Cranky. A tramp steamer crashed into the shed causing the shed and Cranky to topple over causing the engines to be trapped. Luckily, Thomas and Percy rescued them in no time. Afterwards, George refuses to let Duck get his truck off the Main Line, resulting in Gordon crashing into it. Duck has often been away from his branch line since the fifth season such as when he helped Thomas and Percy at the Smelter's Yard and when he got stuck on Gordon's Hill so Edward had to push him and Gordon. In the seventh season, Duck was part of Arthur's first accident and helped Oliver after he crashed into a snowman. In the twelfth season, Duck helped give advice to Emily and gave directions to Gordon when he was lost. In the seventeenth season, he warned Hiro and Henry that they were using bad coal. He later worked with Thomas to take Harold to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre; however, conflict arose when the two engines found that their respective ways of working were entirely different! But in the end, Duck knew that Thomas' way was equally as good as The Great Western way! In the eighteenth season, he once ran into a flood whilst working on his branch line, and had to wait until James brought Rocky to help him. Unfortunately, Oliver and Percy ran into them due to a broken signal knocked down by Rocky's swinging crane arm, and delayed Duck's rescue. During one hectic summer, Sir Topham Hatt was not sure how to handle the number of passengers travelling on his railway. Duck suggested bringing slip coaches, which he had used on the Great Western Railway, to the island. However, James lied and used the idea as his own, initially receiving praise only to cause trouble. Duck soon took control of the slip coaches and things worked out perfectly, with the coaches now appearing to be used year round. He later ran a red signal by mistake while trying to show how fast he could be, and almost collided with Oliver. In Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Duck helped with building the new branch line, and brought Rocky to lift Thomas out of the cavern that he had fallen into. He later attended the branch line's opening ceremony. Personality Duck is a Great Western pannier tank engine. His real name is Montague, but he is usually called Duck, which he prefers. This is said to be because he waddles, though he does not really. Duck knows how to hold his own and tends to stand for no nonsense from any engines that might get ideas above their station and try to order him or others about. He likes things to run like clockwork, without fuss, and is a very efficient, loyal engine. He takes tremendous pride in the responsibilities bestowed upon him, particularly in his role of running his own branch line with Oliver, sometimes known as the "Little Western" as a result. Duck is cheerful, busy, and tends to bustle about. He is very proud of his noble Great Western heritage, often claiming that "there are two ways of doing things: the Great Western way, or the wrong way", occasionally to the frustration of other engines. Duck is often welcoming of newcomers, even most Diesels, in spite of having lies told about him by devious Diesel not long after his arrival. He will often support the underdog, stick up for his friends, and help others see the error of their ways. He has earned the respect of the bigger engines and has firm friendships with Edward, Percy, Oliver, BoCo, and the Scottish twins. Basis Duck is a Great Western Railway 57xx 0-6-0 pannier tank with added sand boxes. Livery Duck is painted in the GWR's green livery with yellow lining and black wheels, splashers, and pipes. He has the letters "GWR" written on his pannier tanks in yellow and red and a gold brass safety valve cover. In the Railway Series, Duck carries a brass GWR numberplate on his cab sides (5741) along with two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. In the television series, he has a yellow "8" painted on each side of his cab upon a black background with a yellow stripe around. Appearances Railway Series *Percy the Small Engine (debut) *The Eight Famous Engines *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Twin Engines *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Very Old Engines *Main Line Engines *Small Railway Engines *Enterprising Engines *Oliver the Western Engine *Duke the Lost Engine (cameo) *Really Useful Engines *James and the Diesel Engines *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (does not speak) *Gordon the High-Speed Engine (cameo) *Jock the New Engine (does not speak) *Thomas and the Great Railway Show (mentioned) *Henry and the Express (cameo) *Wilbert the Forest Engine (does not speak) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and his Friends (cameo) Television series *Season 2 - Duck Takes Charge (debut), The Runaway (does not speak), Pop Goes the Diesel, Dirty Work, A Close Shave, The Deputation, Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (does not speak) *Season 3 - Gordon and the Famous Visitor, Donald's Duck, Thomas, Percy and the Dragon (cameo), Diesel Does it Again, Thomas, Percy and the Post Train, Trust Thomas (does not speak), Buzz, Buzz, All at Sea, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy, Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (speaks only in Japanese dub), and Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Granpuff, Four Little Engines (cameo), Rock 'n' Roll (cameo), Thomas and Stepney (does not speak), Train Stops Play (cameo), Bowled Out, Henry and the Elephant (cameo), Toad Stands By, Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), Paint Pots and Queens (cameo), Fish, and Mind that Bike (cameo) *Season 5 - Cranky Bugs, Horrid Lorry (cameo), A Better View for Gordon (cameo), Bye George!, Baa! (cameo), Put Upon Percy (does not speak), Double Teething Troubles, Thomas and the Rumours (cameo), Sir Topham Hatt's Holiday (cameo), and Make Someone Happy (cameo) *Season 6 - Harvey to the Rescue (cameo), A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter (cameo), Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), It's Only Snow (cameo), Twin Trouble, The World's Strongest Engine (cameo), Scaredy Engines, Percy and the Haunted Mine (cameo), Middle Engine (cameo), James and the Red Balloon (does not speak), Jack Frost (cameo), Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), Toby Had a Little Lamb, and Edward the Very Useful Engine (does not speak) *Season 7 - Percy Gets it Right (cameo), What's the Matter with Henry? (cameo), James and the Queen of Sodor, The Spotless Record (does not speak), Snow Engine (does not speak), Something Fishy (cameo), Peace and Quiet (cameo), and Not So Hasty Puddings (stock footage cameo) *Season 12 - Excellent Emily, Saved You!, Gordon Takes a Shortcut, and Best Friends (does not speak) *Season 17 - Henry's Hero and The Thomas Way *Season 18 - Duck in the Water, Duck and the Slip Coaches, Spencer's VIP, Toad's Bright Idea (mentioned), Last Train for Christmas, and Samson at Your Service *Season 19 - Toad and the Whale and Lost Property (cameo) Specials: *Tale of the Brave (does not speak) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Steam Engines Category:Boy Category:Trains Category:Thomas and Friends Characters Category:Green Characters Category:In Love Category:Duck and Lady Category:Ducks Category:Characters within Ducks